Jhudora's Story
by SailorYingYang
Summary: This is from Jhudora's POV. COMPLETED...finally!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
  
This is my story on the Dark Faerie named Jhudora from the popular website called Neopets.com.   
  
I don't own the website called Neopets but I do have an account there.  
  
My account is pocketmonstercrazy if ya'll want to neomail me. I love getting fanmail. See ya. Bye.  
  
Jhudora's Story  
  
You're probably wondering how I became the most feared Faerie of all time by humans and neopets alike. I was born into a family of outcast faeries. Both of my parents had dark purple hair but I was different. Unlike both of my parents I had one noticeable dark green strand of hair. My parents and the rest of the faerie outcasts were worried by my dark green strand because it is unique and things of that sort are feared by the other higher faeries of Faerie City and especially by Florya the Queen Of the Faeries. I was taught magic by my parents who told me never to use it for evil purposes. Years had passed and I had even became more powerful then Floyra herself. Then Balthazar came and captured everyone expect for me. Everyone I ever loved was now in a glass prison to be sold to those....humans. I was going to fight off Balthazar and to free my family but my mother she told me before she was captured to ran and hide or I'll be captured too.Once Bathazar was gone I went to go to Faerie City to see if I could become an apprentice to a Dark Faerie. I took my very few belongings and left my home.  
  
I went up to Faerie Castle and knocked on the door. One of the Fire Faeries opened the door and looked at me.   
  
"Who are you? State your name.",says the Fire Faerie rudely but I didn't let her notice my disgust.   
  
"Jhudora of the Dark Faeries. I'm here to ask Florya to be her apprentice.",I say trying my best not to sound scared.   
  
"Floyra doesn't want an apprentice but you can see for yourself.",says the Fire Faerie as she opens the huge purple door. I quickly walked inside and it shut behind me. I follow the Fire Faerie as she takes me up at least a thousand stairs to the very top of the tower. She knocks on the door and a woman with light purple long hair and she's wearing a matching dress on. On her head is a small white crown and she lets both of us inside her room. She motions for me to sit down but I decline.   
  
"What do you want, Faerie?",asks Florya harshly as she looks over her large amount of very expensive items greedily.   
  
"My name is Jhudora and I've come looking for a job of where I can be useful. I'm very good at doing magic and I think I will be a great service to you.",I say as Florya nods after I'm done speaking.  
  
"You're in luck, Jhudora. Not many faeries will be willing to take this position but you will have a great view of Faerie City.",says Florya as I can tell that she is up to something but I'm willing to trying it. 


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Jhudora and I've come looking for a job of where I can be useful. I'm very good at doing magic and I think I will be a great service to you.",I say as Florya nods after I'm done speaking.  
  
"You're in luck, Jhudora. Not many faeries will be willing to take this position but you will have a great view of Faerie City.",says Florya as I can tell that she is up to something but I'm willing to trying it.   
  
"I accept any position that you think I am willing to take.",I say as I nod back towards her.   
  
"I will take you to your new position. Hold on tight to my hand and don't let go.",says Florya as I hold her hand tightly and then I suddenly see a bright flash of white light. I close my eyes from the brihghtness of it. When I finally decide to open my eyes I see that we are both on a large dark purple cloud. Their is a medium sign that in the same color as the cloud but it's made out of wood. It reads in a lighter green 'Jhudora's Cloud.'. I have so many questions filled up in my head that I don't think that Florya herself couldn't answer in one whole day but I think she knows what I am thinking though.   
  
"Your job is to be a quest dark faerie. You ask them for something and then when they give it to you, Jhudora shall hand them an item. You shall do this job endlessly and without ever leaving this cloud here.",says Florya as she hands me an extremely long list of what I should ask for and what I will give them in return for their deeds.  
  
"How will I give them these items and what will I do with these meaningless pieces of junk? I'll have no use for them.",I say crossly. I feel as if she knew that I would act this way towards her. After all she the queen of all of the faeries...except for the dark faeries.   
  
"You will work your magic by using those 'meaningless pieces of junk' as you so put it, Jhudora. I will allow you a petpet to keep you company so you will not take out your anger on the neopets or the humans.",says Florya as she points her wand in front of my feet.  
  
The same bright is as before but this time it takes shape as a Bartamus. The strange dark purple mutanated Korbat looks at me for a second and then flies straight on my shoulder where it stays perched.   
  
  
  
I look at my new petpet...my compainon, this Batamus. I secretly decide to call him Batty because inside I fear that I shall go batty as well. "Farwell Jhudora, Faerie Quest Owner of Jhudora's Cloud. I shall go back to my own duties that are needed.",says Florya as she waves her wand and then she vanishes in the same bright white light. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Florya leaves I realise one simple thing that I should have asked her and that is where are the items that I will give these Neopets?   
  
Batty looks at me a squawks like a hoarse Korbat.   
  
This is going to be an interesting friendship in deed.   
  
I think I was better off being alone.   
  
Why me?   
  
I walk around hoping that something that I hadn't noticed before would suddenly catch my eye.   
  
Suddenly Batty flies off of my shoulder and starts circling something that I obvisely can't see but I can feel a sudden chill in the air.  
  
I put out my hand towards the cold feeling and a basement door opens up but it blends in with the cloud itself.   
  
I open the hatch as myself and Batty go inside.  
  
Around me are large amounts of every item that I will need and they are all in bulk so that I will never run out!  
  
I walk around the basement of my new home where I can see a small room built for only one person.  
  
Just as I am going to look into my new room I hear an almost scared sounding voice from on my cloud.   
  
I quickly go out into the open as I can now see who the voice is owned by.   
  
It's a young blue Kacheek with it's human owner that looks very creeped out to say the least.   
  
"What do you want?",I say anoyed as I glare at the human and it's Kacheek.   
  
"Wwwe...heard that you can items if we complete a number of your quests. I'd like my neopets, CutiePie to be your first customer.",says the little girl nervously as I shoot ice daggers towards her.  
  
"CutiePie? You have 1 minute and 16 seconds to get me my Midnight Blue Eyeshadow. Now go before I change my mind!",I say as CutiePie nods and is quickly followed by it's owner who looks like she's about to cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

To amuse myself and maybe Batty I decide to work a little dark magic.   
  
I wave my hand and a black rose appears in between my fingers. Batty sqwaks excitedly but I decide to make the rose start to burn till it turns to ashes.   
  
Batty glares at me and I glare back at it.   
  
We have a love-hate relationship.   
  
CutiePie and her annoying human come back with my desired item...the Midnight Blue Eyeshadow.   
  
Maybe I can create a brand new face creme for my beautiful complexion with just a few more beauty products in it.   
  
Hmmm...there's an idea. I could make millions if I sent it off mysteriously to every owner in Neopian City.   
  
"Well where's our item, Jhudora?",asks Cutie Pie bravely as I quickly hand her a Jhudora T-shirt.   
  
"There's your item, now leave.",I say as Cutie Pie glares at me and then they both quickly leave.   
  
These 'quests' as they have been named have been growing more poular with every passing year.   
  
Word of mouth must be why because now I seem to be getting a large groupie of brave Luepes and even a few Chias that want to possess some of my dark power.   
  
I could always use an army of Neopets to conquer Faerie City and the famous Hidden Tower.  
  
There is one Lupe in particular that seems to catch my fancy even Batty seems to like him.   
  
His name is....   
  
(A major cliffhanger. Don't you hate those? Muhahaha!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

His name is....Aledrith.   
  
He looks abandoned because his fur hasn't been properly cared for and he has this look in his eyes...that thirsts for something.  
  
I don't what exactly but it's something that I like.  
  
He always is very quick to finish my quests and we always end up talking afterwards.   
  
He seems very fasinated in what I do and how I was able to become the only Dark Faerie in the Faerie City.  
  
"Jhudora, do you want me to run any errands for you?",asks Aledrith curiously as I think about it.  
  
What could this Lupe do for me?  
  
I could send him on a wild chase through Neopian City and then he'd soon be caught by the Chia Police since he's without an owner.  
  
Or I could make him borrow some more beauty potions so that I can make more items for my soon-to-be-famous beauty products that I could sell for some real Neopoints.   
  
No, Fyora would have a fit if she found out that...I'll do it but I'll have to wait until she won't know what hit her!   
  
"No, not at the moment. But when you finally have finished all of my quests then I will then ask for your services. Do we have a deal then?",I say as he nods firmly and we shake hands/paws on it.   
  
Aledirth quickly goes off of my cloud as Batty looks at me sideways.  
  
"In a few short months, Batty, we will have a new Neopet general.",I say as I start to laugh my own evil laugh.  
  
Batty squeeks in sync with my laugh but then again petpets no matter what species they are really can't laugh. 


	6. Chapter 6

A few months seems to have passed by too quickly for my liking but all of these Neopets are getting more anixious for my battle weapons.   
  
It seems that some new city has popped up called Meridell and an annoying little Earth Faerie is trying to save it from some dark lord named Lord Darigan.  
  
Aledrith comes by often though so that keeps my mind off of all of this Lord Dargian-Meridell War.   
  
"I'm here for today's quest, Jhudora.",says Aledrith as I nod and decide to give him 2 minutes to find a blue soft brush while I think of that annoying Earth Faerie.   
  
Aledirth rushes off as I look into my crystal ball as Meridell below.   
  
Once the mist clears I see thousands of neopets and their owners running for their lives as large fireballs are coming from everywhere.  
  
I see that Earth Faerie crying and then she starts flying past my crystal ball.   
  
It looks like she's headed straight towards my cloud!  
  
I watch as that Earth Faerie lands right on my cloud.  
  
"Jhudora, the Dark Faerie, I've asked every other Faerie in Faerie City and not one would help Meridell. Will you help Meridell and save the Neopets and the humans?",asks the Earth Faerie as she holds onto a strange looking wand and a leaf shield protectively.  
  
"Why should I help your precious Meridell when we both know perfectly well that Fyora herself forbid me from leaving my cloud?",I ask as she actually smiles at me.  
  
"Fyora said that if you help Meridell then she'll allow you to fly around anywhere you wanted to go. So will you help us? By the way, they call me Illusen, I'm Meridell's Earth Faerie.",says Illusen as nod firmly.   
  
It may look like I am abandoning my post but this could prove very useful in the future so I accept her offer.   
  
Just before we are about to leave Aledrith comes in carrying the blue soft brush that I had asked for.   
  
He looks at Illusen causiously and growls at her.  
  
I'm touched that he would try and protect me but I don't let either of them know that because I am a Dark Faerie.  
  
"Aledrith, I have been asked by Illusen to help Meridell from Lord Dargian. Would you like to join us? I will let you barrow some of my weapons in return.",I say as Aledrith looks shocked but nods firmly.  
  
I go and come out with my Jhudora Ring, Dark Faerie Wand, Dark Faerie Collar and Portable Cloud.  
  
"Thank you Jhudora, I will make you very proud of me.",says Aledrith as he puts on the collar around his neck.   
  
As soon as he puts on the ring his eyes become a dark red and then they return to normal.   
  
Luckily Illusen doesn't notice but Batty does. He flies around excitedly.   
  
Aledrith now has a magical belt as all of his borrowed weapons are around his middle and where he can reach them easily.  
  
Illusen looks Batty strangely as she then asks me,"I didn't think Faeries were allowed to have petpets.".  
  
"Do you want my help or not, Illusen? Let's go.",I say crossly as she nods and all 4 of us are magically in Meridell in the middle of the war.  
  
I look around and see Lord Dargian throwing fireballs at us.   
  
I take out my wand and shoot 2 powerful blasts at him with my Dark Wand.  
  
Aledrith quickly dodges the firbealls as Batty hangs onto Aledrith's new belt.  
  
Myself and Illusen protect the villagers from a few of the attacks while Aledrith and Batty take care of Lord Dargian.  
  
We get the villagers far away from Meridell as we join Aledirth and Batty to get rid of Lord Dargian.   
  
We both fly towards the Darigan Citadel of where Lord Dargian lives and land inside of the castle as we both see that Aledrith and Batty have both cornered Lord Dargian who has a large glowing ball around his neck.  
  
"No one shall have The Orb, not Meridell or Dargian!",says Lord Dargian as he crazedly takes The Orb off and smashes it onto the ground.   
  
It breaks into two peices as Lord Dargian vanishes from sight.   
  
"I came all of this way from off of my cloud to see some crazy Lord Dargian end up smashing what everyone has been wanting to get all of this time?! Now that just sucks!",I say hotly as Illusen glares at me dangerously.  
  
I never thought that an Earth Faerie could get so angry.   
  
"King Skarl had wanted The Orb to help put Meridell back together but now that has come to an unfortante end.",says Illusen.  
  
"I kept my part of the bargian, Illusen and now I leave you to clean up this mess on your own like a good little Earth Faerie.",I say as myself, Batty and Aledrith are quickly teleported to my cloud.  
  
After the Lord Dargian-Meridell was cleaned up I end up not getting much business for quests.   
  
It seems as though Illusen has been allowed to have her own little quests.   
  
The nerve of Fyora, that was my job first! 


	7. Chapter 7

Now my plan is slowly going into motion, but I'd better hurry while everyone is distracted by that war that was waste of my talents.   
  
Aledrith hasn't wanted to leave my cloud at all since that war.   
  
"Aledrith, I'll need the things that I let you borrow you back.",I say as the Lupe looks at me and then nods.   
  
He gives me back all of the weapons but he can't seem to take off that ring.  
  
"Jhudora, I can't get the ring that you gave me. It won't come off of my front paw's toe.",says Aledrith worried as I nod.  
  
"You can keep it for good if you finish all of my quests. You are so close to getting the Dark Wand.",I say urgently as he believes me.   
  
I can't wait until he will permantly become my Neopet General in my Dark army.  
  
I should ask my parent's clan if they will help me defeat Fyora and all of the Faeries especially Illusen.  
  
Aledirth smiles happily and leaves my cloud once again.  
  
Batty falls asllep in my room in the hideout shelter.   
  
For his size, it must have been too much for him.  
  
I myself end up falling asleep in our hideout along with Batty dreaming of the day when Fyora and all of the other Faeries are forced to be ruled by me.  
  
What a sweet dream I am having and very soon it will be a reality.  
  
I am soon woken up by yet another call from a Neopet.   
  
I angerily get out of my hideout to greet the stupid Neopet which happens to be a Mutant Kougra and his owner, a teenager that looks like his head got attacked by a rabid petpet.  
  
"Jhudora, I am at your service. What do you want me to get for you?",says the Mutant Kougra as he bows low towards me but his owner glares at me.  
  
"I want a studded collar in 1 minute and 20 seconds.",I say as the Mutant Kougra and it's owner left quickly in search of my item. 


	8. Chapter 8

The time sure flies by when you're thinking about ruling Faerie City by force, the Mutant Kougra and it's owner quickly return as I give the foolish Neopet nothing.  
  
"But I went and paid 2 thousand Neopoints and you give me nothing? You shouldn't even be letting people or Neopets do your quests. At least Illusen is nice to everyone and let us things give her items that aren't expensive but you on...",says the owner as I glare at him dangerously.   
  
He stops talking immediately when he quickly notices something staring at him from behind him.   
  
It's Aledrith and he looks like he's gotten a hold of some brand new PB but I don't remember hearing about one recently.   
  
His once unclean blue fur is now all dark purple except for one small strip of bright green down his left leg in the front.   
  
On his left leg and on one toe is my ring that has now burned into his flesh.  
  
His eyes are a bright red color.   
  
His teeth look almost a blinding white contrasted to his now dark purple fur.  
  
"Leave Jhudora, alone human.",growls Aledrith as his lip curling in a snarl.  
  
The human's Mutant Kougra gets in front of his owner protectively but immediately runs away scared when he hears Aledrith give a Lupe war cry.  
  
Aledrith's howling even makes my spine tingle slightly with fear but I surpress that feeling immediately.  
  
The new Aledrith chases the terrified Mutant Kougra around the owner until the Mutant Kougra gets behind me thinking that I would protect it from Aledrith.  
  
"Aledrith, stop that immediately. Save your energy for something worth your energy.",I say as Aledrith looks up at me and nods firmly.  
  
The Mutant Kougra silently thanks me as it runs towards it's human and they silently leave.  
  
I doubt that they will be back at all. 


	9. Chapter 9

His once unclean blue fur is now all dark purple except for one small strip of bright green down his left leg in the front.   
  
"Aledrith, are you going to do anymore quests for me?",I ask him as Aledrith nods firmly.  
  
"What do I have to do?",asks Aledrith calmly as I ask him to get me a Magical Purple Cybunny in 2 minutes.  
  
He quickly comes back and then I hand him my Dark Faerie Book.   
  
He goes off away from me and lays on the cloud to read his new and probably only book.  
  
I give the Magical Purple Cybunny toy to Batty who instantly tears it apart.   
  
I then put the toy's magical cotton into my cauldron that has my other ingredants.   
  
The cauldron starts to bubble violently and then it simmers down a little.   
  
I mix it with my long wooden spoon and then a large puff of smoke comes out.  
  
It looks like the shape of a dark purple bottle. It is finally done.  
  
I dip a few hundred bottles into the cauldron and put corks on them.  
  
Then I put the bottles into a bag and use my Dark magic to send them to Neopia and beyond.  
  
I smile evilly at my work and soon when all of the curious little Neopets open and drink my magical 'beauty' potion they will instantly turn into my Dark Warriors.  
  
It is only a matter of time until Fyora and all of those goody goody Faeries of hers are destroyed and with that every little Neopet will be under my control.  
  
Batty flies towards me and lands on my shoulder. He squeeks his evil petpet laugh as I soon join him.   
  
Aledrith has finished his book and now I think he understands why I am like how I am.   
  
"Come Aledrith, you will come with me to make some new friends.",I say as Aledrith nods.   
  
I use my Dark magic to send us to where my family's outcasted clan is living.   
  
I look around and see alot of dead plants that have all turned a darkish purple and the ground is black.  
  
"It is I, Jhudora, Daughter of the Clan Of the Dark Faeries. I now ask for your help in destroying Faerie City and all of Fyora's Faeries so darkness can once again rule Neopia. Who will help me?",I say as a few Dark Faeries appear before me.  
  
Some of them have dark purple skin and a selected few have light blue skin which is rare but not unheard of.  
  
The leader of the group, a male Dark Faerie with light blue skin. Bows towards me as I cursity in his direction.   
  
"My name is Delano and my sisters, the Dark Faerie Sisters will help you as well as those that hate the way that Fyora and her other Faeries have treated us. They think that all Dark Faeries shouldn't trusted by the way we look and how we use our powers. We were all banished here as well as you were though it is amazing that you are Quest Faerie, Jhudora.",says Delano as they all now bow or cursity to me.  
  
"I thank you all for your help at helping one of your own. You will not forget it. This will be the day that Fyora will soon not forget.",I say as they all let out a war cry and point their wands into the air.  
  
My plans are working perfectly. It is getting closer to Fyora's dethroning. 


	10. Chapter 10

I teleport all of my new Dark Faerie Army to my cloud as they look around at it and see Faerie City to the southwest of them.  
  
"We are so close that I can even smell the bakery making fresh Faerie Waffles. They won't even know what hit them until it's too late.",says one of the Dark Faerie Sisters as her two other sisters agree evilly.  
  
"Do Neopets come here often, Jhudora?",asks a bluish skined Dark Faerie as I shake my head.  
  
"Not after the Merdill-Lord Dargian War. Only the foolish ones come and maybe the rich humans.",I say as Aledrith sits next to me.  
  
"What an odd looking Lupe you have, Jhudora.",says Delano as Aledrith growl at him.  
  
"He will lead the Dark Neopets into battle.",I say firmly as Delano looks at me surprised but I just nod.  
  
The other Dark Faeries whisper quietly to themselves and they start training on imaginary objects that look like the Faeries that we are to all battle against.  
  
A few months goes by quickly when you are training non-stop, Aledrith has finally gotten all of my weapons by doing my quests and we have a few Dark Chias, Dark Lupes, Dark Kourgas and even some Dark Tonus.   
  
They all obey mine and Aledrith's every command and they are even much stronger now they have been training non-stop like the Dark Faeries.  
  
Nobody has suspected that we are going to be having a battle with Fyora and the other Faeries. 


	11. Chapter 11

We all get into our Dark Faerie armor and the Dark Neopets get into theirs. All of our armors have one single Dark Faerie Wand in a dark purple background. I put my helmet on as I point my Dark Wand towards Faerie City.  
  
We each are assigned to pick up one Dark Neopet and then drop them into Faerie City while we quickly fly towards The Hidden Tower to destroy Fyora and her Faeries afterwards.  
  
I pick up Aledrith as Batty hangs onto his Dark Faerie Belt just like before.  
  
I quickly spread out my wings and fly towards Faerie City in a large group.  
  
As soon as we get in the middle of Faerie City, I drop Aledrith as he quickly does alot of damage to a few Faeries and their homes.  
  
They others soon follow my lead as all of the Dark Neopets are dropped into Faerie City.  
  
Faeries are running away while some of the foolish faeries are trying to attack them but they soon all fly towards Fyora.  
  
It's like a rainbow of different colors but they are all made of scares Faeries.   
  
Soon I fly fast towards Fyora's Hidden Tower and my army of Dark Faeries keep up with me.  
  
Inside of the Hidden Tower, we all land into the only way to get in.  
  
I guess they closed up the stairsway when I became a Faerie Quester.  
  
"Fyora, Queen Of the Faeries. We are here to dethrone you. I will rule Faerie City.",I say as I point my wand directly at her.  
  
She doesn't even flinch like the rest of those faeries are doing right now.  
  
"Jhudora, I will not allow you to scare my faeries. This is your only chance to leave quietly and we won't speak of this again.",says Fyora slowly as if she was talking to a baby faerie.  
  
"You will DIE!",I say as I fire my Dark wand directly at her.   
  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you, Jhudora.",says Fyora as she creates a shield surrounding her and the faeries.   
  
My attack bounces off of the shield and hits me right in the shoulder.  
  
It does a little more damage then I espected but I'm not going to let that get me. I WILL suceed!  
  
I use my Dark magic towards her as it breaks her shield.  
  
She puts her hands together and then out towards me.  
  
A beam of light purple light comes directly at me and this time myself and my Dark Faerie and Neopet Army are sent out of Faerie City and the Hidden Tower.  
  
When I wake up I am back in my cloud with Batty and Alderith is with me.  
  
His fur has returned to the way it was and I look up to seeing Fyora standing next to me.  
  
She's holding my ring but she doesn't put it on her finger.  
  
"Jhudora, I will let this pass but you are now forbidden to leave this cloud. You will be given food and water that will be sent to you by the Water Faerie that takes care of the Healing Spring. Your beauty products that you sent to those naive neopets have been changed back to normal and warned of your magic. You will remain as the Dark Faerie Quester and Illusen as the Earth Faerie Quester. As for your bravery or stupidity I will allow you to sell some Dark Faerie Dolls in my Hidden Tower but I will test them with my magic to make sure that aren't tampered with. I will allow you have that Neopet as a friend of yours but he will not be allowed to do any of your quests. Is that understood, Jhudora?",says Fyora as I nod numbly.  
  
I lost but I am lucky to still be a Faerie Tester and to have Aledrith and Batty with me.  
  
Someday I will have me revenge and that is a promise.  
  
The End! 


End file.
